Training Gone Weird?
by Fennie
Summary: Naruto can't keep his thoughts in check and Sasuke is just being...well a perverted teenager...Sorry I suck at summaries...Sasunaru not a lemon but close! Oneshot


Um...ok. This is my first story on this site. My very first SasuNaru story. EVER. So...go easy on me 'kay? Thanks. Any and all comments are welcome!! Anyways....I hope you all enjoy!

**Discl****aimer:** I do not own Sasuke or Naruto, the plot is mine though. YAY XD

**Pairings:** SasuNaru {Sasuke and Naruto duhh}

**Important: **_Naruto Thinking __Sasuke Thinking_

**Summary: **Naruto can't keep his thoughts in check and Sasuke is just...well a perverted teenage guy ;D

**Title: **Training Gone....Wierd?

* * *

It started out as a normal day. Naruto had gotten up, took a shower, heated up some ramen, ate the ramen(which had tasted slightly weird...he'll have to check the expiration dates), left to meet with his team and wait for their sensei who was 2 hours before they actually began to train.

Yup, the normal routine. They even did the same things in practice! Some stealth stuff, a small-fry-easy-5-minute-done mission. It was to look for a dog! That was in a _park!_ But anyways, after they were done the 'mission' (oh yeah don't think Naruto didn't give one hell of a rant about that) Kakashi left to do whatever sick, perverted, weird things he does when he's not with them(1) and Sakura left to go train more with Old Granny-Tsunada.

That had left Naruto and Sasuke. Nothing to be afraid of right? Well....that's what Naruto thought.

"Sasuke! Wanna spar?!" An always-hyper blond asked excitedly. The fox always loved sparring with the raven. Most of the time they're at a draw even if one says that their way better than the other.

Sasuke gave Naruto the same I-don't-care-your-retarded look and his usual 'Hn' in response.

They slid into their battle-ready positions and began to circle each other for a minute or two before the lovely little kitsune lost his patience and ran straight at the sharingan(2) wielder. Naruto tried to punch him but he easily and swiftly dodged it. Sasuke threw a kick in Naruto's side but at the last second he was able to shift and he wasn't hit.

It went like that for a while. Every couple of minutes one of them would land a kick or a punch or successfully throw the other one. After about an hour and a half (3) of this they stopped simultaneously for a short break. Both of them were sweaty, tired and panting heavily.

Naruto sat down, taking off his shirt, the jacket long gone. Sasuke sat across from him, a small 7 foot space between the two.

Sasuke was sitting in front of a tree with his back pressed against it, his head thrown back resting on the tree with his eyes closed and mouth slightly open from panting. His bangs were clinging to his head from his sweat and some of it was sliding down the side of his head and dripping onto his bare, toned chest.

_Wow Sasuke looks….cute? Pretty? Adorable? Hot? Sexy? OH MY GOD!! WHAT AM I THINKING?! I __**cannot**__ think of him like that! What would he think?? What would he do?_

Naruto blushed and turned away from him. Thank Kami (4) that his eyes were closed!

Naruto had first noticed he was gay a couple summers ago. It began with his first crush on Kiba, to bad Kiba had fallen for Hinata. Soon after that he began to like Shika. That didn't last too long though. He began to wonder who the next crush would be but Sasuke?? Sasuke, the boy who could have any girl in the whole town!

_At least with Kiba and Shika he had a small chance but no way in hell do I have a shot with _him.

The demon-vessel nervously looked at one of the last Uchiha's from the corner of his eye. Said Uchiha's eyes were now opened and looking at the tree tops. He lowered his gaze and met his stare.

And he **smirked**.

_What is there to smirk about??_ The blond boy scowled.

"The hell are you smirking about?"

"Oh, I was just thinking how Shikamaru was right, as usual." Sasuke replied casually, like Naruto should know what he was talking about.

Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion. Just what was the black-haired boy getting at?

"Right about what?" The fox asked looking at him.

"Just about how you would be the Uke with any guy." He replied breezily, as if he had conversations like this all the time.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shrieked as a blush rose to his cheeks.

_Why would I be the uke?! How did they know I was gay?_

Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow at me.

_Is he really that clueless? He doesn't think…._

"You didn't think that you could possibly top, did you?"

"Why the hell couldn't I top?"

The Uchiha scoffed.

"You're the perfect Uke that why. You're three years older(5) than most of us, yet your the shortest. You have tan, flawless skin that gives you a feminine look, blond hair, and azure eyes with long lashes. Plus you have the Sexy No Jutsu down pact, being the inventor and all." Sasuke explained, watching amusedly as Naruto's mouth fell open in shock, giving him a fish-look.

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" He hollered across the field.

"No but you do have that appeal. You. Would. Be. Uke. End of discussion." Sasuke stated in a final tone.

"Says you! I could own at being Seme!" The kitsune shouted back.

"You would be Uke and be **owned** by your Seme."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

In just about an instant Naruto found himself pinned against the tree he had been leaning against. Naruto was now on his feet with Sasuke holding his hands above his head with one of his hands. The blond looked up at him innocently and he smirked down at him.

"Are you sure you would want to top? I think you being submissive is much better." The dark haired boy whispered huskily in Naruto's ear who involuntarily shuddered.

He began to gently suck under the kitsunes ear, flicking his tongue out here and there. He suppressed the growing need to moan.

Sasuke slowly worked his way over to Naruto's mouth and coaxed him into a kiss. His skillful tongue slipped into the confused blond's mouth and started toying with the other muscle, trying to get it to play.

Once Naruto began to cooperate, Sasuke trailed his hands down to move underneath Naruto's shirt, gently caressing his abs.

It was here that Naruto began to struggle against his restraints.

_I want to be able to touch him too! It wasn't fair__,__ he can touch me! _

It started out with Naruto wiggling his wrists, then his arms, and soon his whole body was doing a jig. The lower half of Naruto's body rubbed against Sasuke's and he inhaled sharply. The fox's eyebrows arched at this small reaction and he did it again.

Something began to poke Naruto's inner thigh. He grinned when he realized what it was. Sasuke looked down at his captive and saw a mischievous grin, causing him to raise a cautious eyebrow.

"Naruto, what are you-" He didn't have a chance to finish. Naruto had begun to move his leg around, rubbing it against the raven's erection. His eyes fluttered closed and his mouth opened in a silent moan.

In his state of vulnerability Naruto was able to free my hands. He flipped them around, so now Sasuke was pinned to the tree by _him_.

_Oh yeah, I'm so Seme!_

_What the hell does the dobe think he's doing??_

Naruto attached his mouth back onto the Uchiha's , grabbing his hands and pinning them above his head like he had done to him. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak of his objections and, Naruto using it to his advantage, stuck his tongue in the ravens mouth.

The blonde boy was avoiding the dark-haired boys tongue and began tracing the inside of his mouth. Once he was done that he slowly and as a sensually as he possibly could rubbed his tongue along his.

Naruto was so caught up in the kiss that he hadn't even noticed that Sasuke had his hands freed until he felt them on his waist.

He tried to split my attention in two; one half going to the kiss while the other half went to what Sasuke's hands were doing.

The kiss hadn't changed much, still a good, sensually, slow pace. It was the hands that were being mischievous.

It started slowly, rubbing his hands around the others hips. Then they started moving around more, and before Naruto knew it they were inside his pants and boxers, rubbing closer to my hardening member.

That was his breaking point. Through the sensual kiss and his annoyingly slow way of rubbing the demon wielder, Naruto had to moan. It was low, long, and loud.

The next thing he knew his shirt and jacket were off, lying on the ground somewhere. The cool air hit his suddenly steamy hot skin and he shivered.

Looking at Sasuke he noticed he still had his shirt on. Naruto reached down (just realizing now that his hands had been snuggled deeply in his silky locks) and brought them down to the bottom of the shirt, tugging at it. Sasuke looked back up at him and pulled it off, throwing it on the ground along with his things.

Sasuke kneeled, kissing Naruto's torso as he went. Naruto threw his head back, moaning in ecstasy. When Sasuke got to his naval, he licked inside the belly button, his tongue darting in and out of it.

Naruto was slowly losing his mind in the wonderful sensation. He had to use the tree for support, resting his tanned hands on the rough bark, his head hanging down.

Sasuke moved his head and began to kiss along the side of Naruto's hip, starting on the right side and going to the left. While he was kissing his hips, his hands were slowly pulling down pants and boxers.

Naruto whined at his slow pace.

_Why couldn't he go faster?? Doesn't he know that I have little patience?!_

He bucked his hips in want, a silent way of asking for Sasuke to go faster.

"Patience Naruto, patience." Sasuke whispered against Naruto's inner thigh.

The blond's boxers and pants were around his ankles by now, leaving nothing between Sasuke and his prize.

Naruto's manhood was sticking out straight, blond curls surrounding its base. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, Naruto was watching his every movement. His cheeks flushed, mouth open panting, and his eyes gazed over in lust.

"Sasu…Hurry up…." The blond begged, bucking his hips in a small effort to get some sort of friction.

Sasuke blew a little on the head of the member, sending a pleasurable chill through Naruto.

"Ngh! Ah…Sasuke…" Naruto moaned out, knees begging to tremble.

"Yes Naruto? What is it?" Sasuke asked teasingly, kissing the inside of his thighs.

"Teme!! Just do it already!!" The blond gasped out.

"Do what now Naruto?" Sasuke replied, burying the his head in the side of the blond curls.

"Damn it!! Suck me off already!!" Naruto just about shouted out desperately.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Sasuke started to lick the head, slowly circling it.

Naruto was making the sexiest noises that Sasuke had ever heard. His member twitched every time he heard them. Naruto was biting his lip (almost making it bleed) to keep from making to much noise. This pissed Sasuke off.

_I want to hear you scream Naruto._

"AAhhh!! Ngn..mmmMmMm!!" Naruto mewled out as Sasuke suddenly deep-throated him, his nose buried in the golden curls. The raven swirled his tongue around Naruto's thickness.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled.

_That's what I wanted to hear._

Sasuke slowly pulled his mouth back slowly, sucking on the tip and running his tongue over the slit.

Naruto's mind was in pure pleasure. There were so many sensations! Sasuke's hand gently massaging his balls, his tongue working wonders on the blond's erection and now—Ah!—his other hand was teasing his nipple.

"S-Sas…uke…I-Im gonna..gonna..cu-" Naruto attempted to say inbetween breathes.

"Come for me Na-ru-to." Sasuke breathed out against Naruto's stomach. And that was it took. Naruto came, screaming out Sasuke's name.

Naruto was spent, and about to fall. Sasuke caught him though.

"My turn, Naruto." Sasuke whispered in his fox's ear. Naruto looked at him wide-eyed.

"There's more??" He asked breathlessly.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry it'll feel good and I'll do most of the work." Sasuke promised him.

"Okay…" Naruto answered cautiously. With that Sasuke picked him up, and carried him to his house for more…'activities'.

"That…was…awesome!!" A pink-haired shinobi shrieked in her sensei's ear.

"Told you it was worth it." The gray-haired man replied, his visible eye turning into a crescent shape, his way of smiling.

"I'm gonna go show this to Ino!!" The medic-nin exclaimed, jumping up and running away. The gravity defying haired man walked off, to go back to his earlier 'business.'

* * *

Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed!! My first one ever so be gentle with flaming.

The List!

"Kakashi left to do whatever sick, perverted, weird things he does when he's not with them" –Molesting Iruka of course!!! lol

"ran straight at the sharingan wielder" –Did I spell 'sharingan' right?

"After about an hour and a half" –I'm pretty sure this is long enough for fighting…

"Thank Kami" –Kami is God is Japanese!!

"You three years older" –Naruto's 3 years older then the rest because he failed graduation 3 times right?

And then, of course, 'Uke' is the bottom guy in a gay relationship and 'Seme' is the top guy.

**Rate and Review Please!!**


End file.
